Ce qu'il vit ce jour là
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Chat Noir est sur un toit, et il regarde, mais que regarde t'il exactement ? Avertissement : je me suis un peu laissée aller sur ce texte, donc vous lisez à vos risques et périls. Qui sera assez courageux (ou fou) pour le faire et laisser un commentaire (même négatif) ?


**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Attention ! La lecture de cette fic peut vous faire voir certains personnages de Miraculous d'un autre œil. Ceux qui veulent rester sur l'image de base doivent s'en abstenir. L'auteur décline toute responsabilité quand aux traumatismes que pourrait entraîner la lecture de ce qui suit. En un mot comme en cent, on vous aura prévenu, ne venez pas vous plaindre.**

* * *

 **Ce qu'il vit ce jour là**

Chat Noir s'arrêta au bord d'un toit, les sourcils froncés.

Il venait de terminer sa ronde, seul, Ladybug avait déclaré qu'elle avait un rendez-vous et s'était esquivée avant même qu'ils ne soient au milieu du parcours qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire plusieurs fois par semaine depuis quelques mois, par prudence.

Il ne s'en était pas offusqué, il comprenait qu'elle ait une vie en dehors de celle de super héroïne de Paris, lui même en avait une également après tout.

Ce n'était donc pas d'avoir du terminer seul qui lui faisait froncer les sourcils, mais ce qu'il venait de voir en bas dans la rue.

Une jeune fille, il aurait sans doute du dire une femme, puisqu'ils avaient désormais dix-neuf ans, avançait sur le trottoir d'un pas pressé, ses cheveux d'un beau noir bleuté laissés libres sur ses épaules. Un grand jeune homme marchait à côté d'elle, un bras glissé sous celui de la brune. Il devait être en train de lui parler tout en avançant car elle avait la tête tournée vers lui et le sourire aux lèvres.

Chat Noir fit la moue.

Il avait beau savoir que le jeune homme qui se tenait à côté de Marinette était son cousin venu de Hong Kong il n'aimait pas trop les voir tous les deux, surtout si complices.

Lorsqu'il avait rencontré le fameux cousin il avait très vite remarqué que ce dernier évitait de parler de ce qu'il faisait dans sa ville d'origine.

Pour Chat Noir c'était mauvais signe, lorsqu'on évitait de parler de ce genre de choses c'était sans doute que les activités du jeune homme n'étaient pas des plus légales.

Il espérait qu'il n'était pas venu sur Paris pour échapper à des ennuis, considérant que les ennuis avaient une fâcheuse tendance à suivre ceux qui tendaient à les fuir.

Enfin, Marinette était assez grande pour faire ses propres choix et il n'avait rien à dire à ce sujet, après tout ils n'étaient pas ensembles.

Il avait laissé tomber l'idée de sortir avec une fille depuis ses seize ans, trop de problèmes, trop de regards pesants, sans compter le reste.

Il avait bien sur essayé, mais chaque essai s'était terminé en catastrophe et il avait fini par renoncer. La jalousie féminine avait été pour beaucoup dans cette décision.

Celle des filles qu'il ne fréquentait pas mais aussi celle de celles qu'il fréquentait.

Il avait détesté cette tendance qu'elles avaient à toujours le soupçonner de vouloir les tromper et de regarder toute autre fille s'approchant de lui comme une rivale potentielle.

Bon, il devait bien admettre qu'il était lui aussi d'un naturel jaloux et qu'il était sans doute donc mal placé pour critiquer, mais tout de même.

Enfin, tout cela appartenait au passé.

Tout en suivant le couple du regard il se déplaçait de toit en toit pour ne pas les perdre de vue. Il ne voulait pas être indiscret mais il était curieux de voir où ils pouvaient bien aller.

D'un seul coup son inquiétude se ranima, à l'autre bout de la rue venaient d'apparaître deux jeunes filles qu'il connaissait également fort bien.

L'une des deux était blonde et marchait la tête haute, un sourire hautain sur les lèvres, l'autre était rousse et son maintien était plus humble.

Chat Noir soupira et secoua la tête avec accablement.

De toutes les rues de Paris il avait fallu que ces quatre là empruntent celle-ci en même temps. Il y avait fort à parier que lorsque leurs routes se croiseraient il y aurait un échange acide entre Marinette et Chloé.

Il avait assisté à tellement d'échanges de ce genre qu'il était incapable d'en fixer le nombre exact.

Pourtant, sous son identité publique il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour arranger les choses, toujours en vain hélas.

La brune et la blonde étaient comme chien et chat c'était ainsi.

Il tourna un regard plus appréciateur vers la rousse.

Sabrina avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il la connaissait.

Pour ses dix huit ans Chloé lui avait offert une opération de chirurgie esthétique et elle en avait profité pour se faire refaire le nez. Dans la foulée elle avait renoncé à ses lunettes pour porter des lentilles de contact et changé de coiffure.

Il n'était pas jusqu'à affirmer qu'elle était devenue ravissante, mais il devait bien admettre qu'elle était bien mieux ainsi.

Elle avait également pris de l'assurance même si Chloé continuait à la dominer très nettement.

Chat Noir se laissa aller à sourire. Il avait apprécié les efforts de la jeune fille pour évoluer et n'avait pas manqué de les souligner. Il trouvait qu'il était bon d'agir de la sorte, même si Sabrina n'était pas tout à fait de ses amis, enfin, des amis d'Adrien, il avait pour principe d'encourager les bonnes volontés et de reconnaître les mérites des gens. Il ne faisait d'exception que si la personne en face de lui lui semblait présenter des côtés déplaisants ou faux.

Ce n'était peut être pas la chose à faire, mais c'était la voie qu'il avait décidé de suivre.

Après tout beaucoup de gens agissaient de même, il avait pu le constater, pour beaucoup seuls ceux qu'ils tenaient pour des amis comptaient, les autres ne présentaient aucun intérêt.

Il n'aimait pas trop agir comme eux, mais parfois c'était une question de survie.

Il surveilla d'un œil soucieux la progression des deux duos qui ne tarderaient pas à se croiser, se préparant au heurt inévitable.

Finalement les quatre marcheurs arrivèrent au même endroit et Sabrina s'écarta de Chloé pour se réfugier dans les bras du cousin de Marinette.

Un peu surpris mais tout de même soulagé que l'altercation qu'il redoutait ne se produise pas Chat Noir se pencha pour mieux voir sans être vu, ce qui n'était pas difficile, les quatre jeunes gens qui se tenaient en bas dans la rue étaient trop pris les uns par les autres pour songer à lever les yeux vers les toits.

Au bout d'un moment Sabrina et le cousin de Marinette s'éloignèrent bras dessus, bras dessous, laissant Chloé et Marinette seules dans la petite rue.

Chat Noir ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, c'était à son avis la dernière chose à faire. Laisser ces deux là en tête à tête c'était leur donner le champs libre pour s'étriper ou peu s'en fallait.

Il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'elles allaient se battre, mais elles risquaient de se lancer des mots cinglants et se quitter furieuses toutes les deux.

Il en était désolé d'avance, il aurait bien voulu qu'elles finissent par s'entendre. Elles étaient toutes les deux ses amies à défaut d'autre chose.

Brusquement il vit Chloé se rapprocher de Marinette et tendre la main.

Il espéra qu'elle n'allait pas oser un geste mauvais, il n'aurait pas le temps les rejoindre pour retenir son bras.

Il pouvait toujours essayer cependant, enfin, il pouvait du moins descendre pour stopper ce qui allait suivre.

Il était sur le point de s'élancer lorsque ce que faisait Chloé le figea de surprise.

Elle n'était pas en train de saisir les cheveux de Marinette comme il l'avait redouté, elle avait glissé les doigts dans les mèches bleutées et attirait l'autre jeune fille vers elle avec une douceur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

Loin de se débattre Marinette se laissait faire et se coula souplement entre les bras de Chloé qu'elle enlaça.

Chat Noir se sentit rougir en réalisant ce qu'elles étaient sur le point de faire. D'un seul coup il se sentait dans la peau d'un voyeur et se recula pour ne pas en voir plus.

Laissant celles qu'il avait toujours cru ennemies à vie s'embrasser longuement il s'éloigna en sautant de toit en toit.

Il se sentait plus léger, peu à peu la surprise et le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir se dissipèrent pour laisser place à une certaine joie et à de l'amusement.

Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres qu'il atteignit l'appartement où il vivait désormais.

Il avait préféré quitter le manoir de son enfance où il ne se sentait plus de rester pour un endroit plus modeste mais qui lui convenait bien mieux.

Il se glissa par une fenêtre et reprit l'identité d'Adrien.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la pièce la plus lumineuse de l'appartement, celle où il était certain de retrouver l'autre occupant des lieux.

\- Je suis rentré. Annonça t'il en poussant la porte.

Des yeux aussi verts que les siens, quoi que d'une teinte différente de la sienne, se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? Questionna celui à qui il venait de parler.

Adrien hocha la tête et alla se chercher une boisson fraîche, il en prit une autre qu'il déposa sur une table puis s'installa dans un fauteuil pour regarder ce que faisait celui qu'il avait rejoint.

Il aimait plus que tout le voir à l'œuvre, c'était toujours si impressionnant. Il admirait son talent depuis qu'il l'avait découvert et trouvait qu'il augmentait chaque jour un peu plus.

Au bout d'un moment celui qu'il observait cessa son activité, rangea son matériel, se lava les mains avec soin puis, au lieu de prendre la boisson laissée à son attention sur la table, vint s'emparer de celle d'Adrien qu'il termina sans hésiter.

Adrien sourit et le laissa faire, c'était devenu un jeu entre eux et il appréciait cela.

Il se leva pour récupérer l'autre boisson et l'ouvrit afin de commencer à la boire.

Tandis qu'il portait la bouteille à ses lèvres il sentit des bras se nouer autour de sa taille.

Son sourire s'accentua et il reposa la bouteille sur la table.

Il avait bien mieux à faire que boire.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda celui qui l'enlaçait en se pressant contre lui.

\- Marinette et Chloé en train de s'embrasser.

\- Marinette et Chloé ? Tu es certain de ne pas avoir rêvé ?

\- Absolument.

\- Comme quoi tout arrive... mais après tout, personne ne croit que nous soyons en couple nous deux. Commenta l'autre.

\- Personne ne sait. Corrigea Adrien.

Il se délivra des bras de celui qui se tenait derrière lui et se retourna pour lui faire face.

Il s'en voulait parfois de garder le secret sur leur relation, mais la dévoiler pourrait ruiner leurs vies et il le savait.

Nathanael lui adressa un sourire serein.

\- C'est mieux ainsi. Pour vivre heureux, vivons caché comme dit le proverbe.

FIN


End file.
